


刺眼  (37line)

by Hua1010



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hua1010/pseuds/Hua1010





	刺眼  (37line)

是什麼時候開始害怕舞台的？

膝蓋很痛，快門聲好吵，光線太刺眼，集中在身上的視線幾乎將她灼傷。

她知道自己在鏡頭畫面上是什麼樣子，厚重的妝容也掩蓋不住的疲倦，僵硬的笑容，因腳傷在編舞區間微微顫抖。

偶像是給人希望的職業啊。

又有人在喊她的名字了，這些都是愛吧，名井知道的。

可是想消失。

又到了”tt” rap 的編舞區間，她靜靜地躺在成員的背上閉上眼，沒有預期中的額頭吻，湊崎俯身在她耳邊用日語說「小南再這樣子我會哭的。」

果然被發現了啊。

出道短短四年，取得了如此巨大的成功，獲得的獎項不計其數，更是繼少時後  
唯一能在音源量與男團抗衡的女團，不僅日韓，在全世界都開拓了市場，走的是名符其實的花路。

但名井很快發現，那些鮮豔的花是有刺的。

是啊，她完成了夢想，才當了一年的練習生就出道，成為了一直想成為的偶像，於是這個夢想已經不再是夢想，成為了現實。

而現實永遠是殘酷的啊。

弱肉強食，優勝劣汰，很快人們會遺忘，幸福會被奪走，愛會灼燒自己，這個世界就是這樣子。

於是名井加倍的努力，不論是唱歌、跳舞、韓語、舞台魅力，她都瘋狂的練習，全力配合公司的安排，該營業時營業，對專輯安排的髮型也從來沒有任何意見。

有次跟娜連透露過關於現實的想法，團裡年紀最大的姊姊摸摸她的頭，說她這是聰明過分了。

因為看事情看得太晶瑩剔透，名井很快明白演藝圈的險惡，更因為練習生涯最短，跟其他的成員比起來，表演在她人生裡占的成分還不長，她還想要有夢想，而不是成為別人夢想的載具。

她開始無法入睡，害怕那些集中在她身上的視線，莫名其妙就會流下眼淚，練習過度造成的腳傷彷彿被惡魔親吻，靈魂從那邊被吸走。

名井厭惡無法接受愛的自己。

可是她不能讓世界發現她的脆弱。

跟公司說沒問題，跟成員說她沒事，和粉絲說一切都好，我愛你們。

唯獨一個人她騙不了。

每個哭到幾乎痙攣的夜晚，都會有一具溫熱的軀體靠近，湊崎會讓名井轉過身不再面對牆壁，輕柔的將她摟進懷裡，指腹延著脊椎骨一節一節的上下移動，然後掰開她握成拳的手，有一下沒一下的親吻。

名井有時候會安靜下來，有時候不會，她憤怒地發出嘶嘶聲，細微的氣流從嘴巴噴出，全部灑在湊崎的胸口，或是直接咬上她的鎖骨，而湊崎只會把她抱得更緊。

「你不懂……」

「我唯一懂的事是我愛你。」

「那些愛太刺眼了，我想要黑暗……」

「我會當你的烏雲，你要做的是跟在我身後。」  
＿＿＿＿

演出結束後湊崎在更衣室堵住了名井，擔心的神情幾乎讓名井覺得愧疚。

「膝蓋還在痛？有聽我的話在到單獨鏡頭前深呼吸三次吧？還是覺得快門聲吵的話下次帶兩邊麥吧反正是不需要真唱的舞台……」韓語機關槍一開始就射穿名井好不容易築起的防衛。

「抱我。」名井看著地板說。

湊崎一愣，定格了幾秒，像是在等她說完句子，在確定過意思後，熟悉的擁抱  
如期而至。

「你需要休息。」湊崎堅定的說，聲音裡的甜度降了半糖「跟我先回宿舍吧。」

「不…馬上就是世巡了，還是趕緊回練習室吧。」名井的聲音糯軟的撞在湊崎的頸間。

湊崎呼吸一滯，稍微拉開了兩人的距離，再度開口時幾乎控制不住聲音裡的顫抖「你不知道自己的狀態嗎？你剛剛根本就要在台上昏倒了，還有你的腳！」隨便拉了一張椅子讓名井坐下，過膝的洋裝一拉起來膝蓋就是怵目驚心的瘀青。「粉絲們會理解的，現在休息一陣子總好過以後一輩子跳不了舞吧」湊崎呼吸急促，好看的眉頭此時全皺在一起，憤怒的沿著牆壁踱步。

好極了，名井南終於成功讓湊崎紗夏生氣了。

名井無意識的咬著下唇，好不容易磕磕拌拌的吐出一句話「我害怕。」她緊抓著湊崎的衣角，另一隻手煩躁的亂撥自己的劉海。

「害怕被遺忘，害怕被過度關注，害怕自己不夠耀眼，害怕影響到成員，害怕你……」

名井沒有機會說完句子。湊崎直接跨坐到她的腿上，毫無猶豫的堵住名井的唇，甚至做不出溫柔的偽裝，找不到合適的角度鼻尖撞在一起，氣喘吁吁的分開一瞬唇瓣又隨即貼合，舌尖掃過齒面，又去吸吮名井滿是齒痕的下唇，不小心弄掉了名井的耳夾。

名井一言不發的任湊崎親吻，紅暈一點一點的爬上她臉頰。她終於弄懂湊崎溢滿溫柔和心疼的眼裡背後的情緒是什麼，還有無數個崩潰的夜晚，湊崎的身體總是很僵硬，卻又極有耐性的去安撫她。

「…害怕你不在我身邊。」綿長的吻結束後，名井的頭垂的低低的，抵著湊崎的肩頭說。

「我也害怕，」湊崎去吻她的頭頂，「但我想給你一個新的夢想——健康平安，幸福快樂的和我在一起。」湊崎望入名井的眼睛，眼底的神情讓名井想起日本老家的小溪，清澈的發亮，包容世界上所有的汙穢，名井想要去吻一吻這樣的清涼，也想要從這裏面找回自己，而她也確實這麼做了，湊崎閉上眼，讓濕潤的唇在上面停留。

「好，我會努力完成這個夢想的。」

＿＿＿  
小番外？！

「紗夏，你知道我的腳還在痛吧」名井意有所指地看著在她腿上坐的很幸福，金色的頭還一直在她胸口亂動的湊崎。

「欸？！對不起，小南一定很不舒服吧。我馬上下來……」湊崎慌張的撐起身體，卻又被名井一把拉住，又跌進了她的心頭。

「沒事啦。」名井輕輕的環著湊崎的腰，「撐住你這點事我還是可以做到的。」


End file.
